Final Fantasy Ragnarok
by Reno-Turk
Summary: A boy who travel's with a mog, who meets many people, such as an older lad, a "shifty" girl, another racer, and many more. So how can these sort of commoners defeat a crazed ruler who is bent on summoning Ragnarok?
1. Default Chapter

**Final Fantasy: Ragnarok**

**Chapter 1**

Terra was just a simple planet, with 4 main continents: One in the north, another in the west, a third in the east, and the fourth in the center, plus many islands scattered about, possibly thousands of little pieces of land riddling the oceans.

The planet was separated into three parts. In the north, north west, and north east, the technology is greatly advanced, no more steam ships or primitive boats for the likes of these people, who have mystical means of transport, magical flying crafts that are fueled only by water, and exotic boats powered by fans. In the southeast and eastern parts of Terra, if people are lucky enough, they could have been raised in a technological town, or perhaps a mix of both technology and rural, or just plain rural. Either way, they had it easy, that is, compared to the southwest and west part of Terra. There, there's nothing but country, this is where most of the main Chocobo ranches are located. Don't get me wrong; they do have some technology, such as a cooker and television set. The basics. No hover boards, or water powered planes, or fan boats for them. Also monsters mostly dwell in the forests of the country, or even the open fields. Though nowhere is safe, as monsters could be found in the most unlikely of places.

Our story begins in a unique village named Hirika; it's more of a small island that is home to only one village. It's situated in the southwest region, and here, unlike the rest of the southwest and west islands or even its main continent Yitana, Hirika has more technology than just a cooker, and televsion set. For a little technology from one of the southeast islands, somehow managed to leak into this humble isle. The people of Hirika found it easier to travel from there home village, to others, or even other islands, or, if they dare, even across the Sea of Gods.

But, enough about the Sea of Gods and the region's of Terra...

Hirika is generally a peaceful village, but strong when under attack by monsters. They specialized in raising Chocobos, and racing them all over Terra. Chocobo Racing is the best sport (if you could call it that) there is. And as you might guess, there are famous racers in the different parts of Terra. But in the southwest, the most famous Chocobo Racer, is not that of grand stature. Old in age? No, quiet the opposite. Xris Galixa, a common 16-year-old boy who helps his grandparent's raise Chocobos. He has no special powers or anything strange about him. He is just skilled at racing. He has short silvery violet, messed up spiky hair. He would normally be seen wearing a plain cream shirt which is held up by a rope silver, a red sash, cream trousers and the same silver rope coiled around the bottom part of his legs holding up red bands, with silver sandals to protect his feet, and finally to top it all off, a full out emerald bracelet that oddly, would never come off.

… We start our story on a supposed casual day in Hirika.

* * *

"Granddad? Nan?" Called the voice of the 16 year old. He was roaming around their house.

"Were in the green house, Xris..." That was his good old granddad's reply.

Xris trotted off to the green house, which is filled with all sorts of flowers, planets, fruits and vegetables. It was such a beautiful sight to see, with the sun beaming into the glass windows in shining rays, like beautiful overhead lights. His Nan and granddad were sitting in their rocking chairs they made, inside the greenhouse. Along with a white Moogle in his Granddad's lap, who always wore a cap, the sort you would find your granddad wearing. The old woman looked towards her husband, closing her eyes then to Xris.

"Dear. I think its time we all...got together and spoke..."

"About...what?" The boy inquired, not liking her expression. She ushered him to sit down upon his own chair they had made him when he was a toddler. And he did. Looking to his grandparents, paying no attention to his little friend, the Moogle.

"Well, its about life son... the life you have...is a far greater number than our own...and..." The old man put on a brave face; smiling the best he could at his grandson.

"What your grandfather is trying to say dear. Is that, we are old, and will pass on much sooner than you...touch wood. And we cannot leave the house to you, not yet at least."

"How come?" Xris asked, looking between them both.

"Because...well. Your just...to young, Xris...You gotta be _at least_ 20, before the property becomes yours..." Said his granddad, who was gripping Xris's shoulder a little too tightly. Xris furrowed his brow, looking between the two old people, who looked just as upset. This he did not like to see. He then smiled.

"It's alright... Hell I could… I dunno… maybe travel Terra, see the sights maybe...just whilst I'm waiting...Y'know? Spread my wings a little?"

His granddad embraced him into a tight hug now, the Moogle having been thrown to the floor. Once his granddad let go, his grandmother once again embraced the young lad. She surprisingly had a much stronger grip than her husband.

Time had passed since the talk and Xris had gotten all his things ready for the journey ahead, and was in the front garden looking upon his home, the home he had spent all his life in for the past 16 year's and 3 months. He had packed food, water, clothing, a few tent capsules, and a few other necessities. He also put in a photo of his mother, Linda. The photo had been placed in his mother's simple round locket, that, when opened played a very cheerful song. The song sounded like a victorious tune, which is the way it made him feel. As if, everything he did, it would turn out right in the end. It always made him smile. His mother's hair in the photo was a lovely golden color. It was put in a ponytail. She also wore a hat made out of straw. Her smile looked to be as sweet as cherries. He looked back at his home, smiling, but his expression dimmed as he saw the white Moogle with a hat, running over to him with a small backpack on his back.

"And where are _you_ going?" Xris asked as the Moogle leant against the boy's leg.

"What? You... don't seriously expect to go...by yourself do ya? An leave me here!" He spoke whilst panting. "Beside's...someone's gotta take care of ya."

"Wha? Hey Im not a kid y'know..."

"Yeah, yeah, your 16...still too young to own the house...So Im coming..."

The two argued outside the house for quite awhile, and it seemed that they would never have left, if it weren't for the crowd of villager's having surrounded the house now, watching them. They soon left the family, house, and hometown behind, and were heading to Yitana, on the S.S. Briston. The S.S. Briston is like a common-day bus, but there's only one that goes from isle to isle to mainland, and that was it. She was painted a fine white with tints of blues and greens. There was also a figure of a mer-woman on the front of the ship to ward of un-welcome spirits. Xris thought it had to have at least a hundred portholes. The masts were down as well, ivory in color. It resembled a pirate ship in places, what with drunken men; but they were only passengers. Also, there were 10 cannons on the main deck, and lord knows how many in the lower decks. They were only there incase pirates decide to plunder the ship. Which has not yet to happen. And like journeys before that one, the S.S. Briston got to Yitana, without delay.

The passenger's slowly emerged from the S.S. Briston, some looking pale, other's looking glad… to be off the ship. Or to have finally gotten to there destination? Well, it was the same scenario with the two companions. The Moogle was one of the first to get off the S.S.Briston, his complexion green as his youthful friend ran off the ship, stumbling and weaving his way through the crowd of people. As soon as he stood on the ground, his eyes were darting all over the place. This was his first time to Yitana, or well, anywhere! The streets near the dock were full of life. Fishmongers were shouting prices and waving their fish about. Whilst others were hollering for there stock to be sold, and there was even a little band, made up of a banjo, xylophone, harmonica, tambourine, flutes and accordion! The people in the crowds weren't quiet either.

"Blurgh... c'mon Xris... lets go find an inn to book a room..."

"In a bit Mud..." Mud; the Moogle frowned, and sighed, an without warning, threw a brick at Xris's head. "OW! Hey! What the hell do you think your doing twit face!"

"Trying to get _your_ attention!"

He threw another one, this time knocking the boy down. He glared at the little Moogle, getting to his feet, and rolling up his sleeves...if he had any. Before chasing the Moogle down the cramped streets, shouting all sort's of threats at him. Like planning on eating him, or throwing him into quick sand, or even letting Yellow have a round of football; Yellow being Xris's own Chocobo. Whilst Mud ran frantically for his life, he slipped underneath someone's legs, knowing that Xris wouldn't be able to stop in time, which was very true. Xris rammed straight into the man's back knocking the man and himself down. The man exclaimed, as Xris tried to get up. But was only getting more and more tangled, what with the man trying to get up as well. Mud wasn't helping either, he was just laughing at what was issuing out.

"Get...Get off me!" Exclaimed the man.

"Im trying...to..." Retorted the youth. After a few minutes of struggling, the man managed to stand up, as well as holding Xris by the front off his shirt.

The _man_ looked no older than Xris, maybe 2 or 3 years older. His hair was reasonably short, with long side burns; blonde. His right earlobe was the home to an emerald earring, ones you would expect your mother to sport. But he did not wear the other emerald earring, for the fact being is that he did not have left ear. He wore a white sleeveless muscle shirt and a thick, padded vest that was open at the front. On both off his hand he wore brown leather gloves. He wore brown shorts instead of trousers. And his feet were housed in thick red boot's, with buckles to prevent them from falling down.

"What's the big idea, kid! You running into me like that?" Shouted the young man. Xris cringed at this, waving his hands, nervous.

"I...I didn't..." Mud was there, on the floor laughing hardly. The man placed Xris down on the pavement now, running his fingers through his blonde hair; what he had of it. Sighing.

"It's okay kid, just, don't do it again...okay?" He raised his eyebrow slightly, looking the youth up and down. "Well, you better go find your parents...they must be worried about you..."

Xris frowned now, as Mud worked his way over to his companion. The 16 year old had his arms crossed, then looked at the man, smiling... and failing. "I don't have any..." This certainly came to a shock to the blonde, as he rubbed his hair now, looking puzzled.

"Your an orphan then? That must be tough..." He frowned, his eyes giving off a look of concern. This made Xris slightly embarrassed, he never knew why people took pity of him because of him being parent-less. I mean he was completely used to it. He was about to clear it all up, but the older male gripped his shoulder. "You can stay at my place! My mother wont mind... Honestly... And your little friend can come along as well."

"Uh... um… that's all very nice and all that but..."

"We accept!" Mud butted in, Xris sharply glared at the little white creature. The male clapped his hands together, and quickly showed them to his house. It was situated on the outskirts of the city, which the two were thankful for. The noise was getting a little too much for their hearing. They approached what seemed to be a farm of sorts, a barn; which they probably kept animals in, for food, drink, or products, and the house, which they were heading for, was a bungalow. The curtains were open as well as the windows. But Mud popped his head up as he looked around he noticed that there was merry river flowing next to a watermill. The giant wheel on the side off the building, creaked, as it was slowly pushed in the opposite direction, pouring the water back into the river as it made its rounds. But to the top of the watermill, there was a hole in the roof, or there had been. Lighter planks of wood had been messily together to fill what appeared to be a 5-foot wide hole. The window to that room had also been boarded up. Mud tilted his head, curious about the watermill now. _'I am so checkin this out...'_

"TTAAAAIIII!" The young man jumped into the air, Xris and Mud jumping as well. An old small woman stormed out off the house holding a broom and whopping his head with it. "Where's our Julian?"

"I don't know...I don't know! You checked the barn!" he shouted back holding his head. But she stopped hitting him now leaning on the broom.

"Hmm actually I didn't think of that...oh who are you friend's sonny?" She looked up and down at Xris and Mud, mostly up since she was smaller than Xris.

"Oh this is Xris and Mud." He pointed them out, they both said a hello of sorts. "Um mom, I was wondering could they work here?" Xris and Mud looked at him shocked, then at one another, thinking the same thing, 'work...here!'.

"Hmmm well so long as they don't except to get paid... do there folk's know they're here?" She glanced piercing eyes at her son who shivered.

"They're orphan's..." Xris sighed as Tai said this, but blinked as she started pushing them into the house hurriedly.

Half an hour passed by, and Mrs. Margenca had already told them where they would be sleeping. When and where they would work. And now they were eatting dinner; bread and chicken vegetable soup. The kitchen they were in was of small size; it had the necessities such as a cooker, fridge, table and chairs. There was nothing else though. It reminded Xris of his house back in Yitana. Xris knew the laws and everything, and his grandparents were reaching the age the mayor would see if there fit enough to carry on living or to be put out of their misery. Xris frowned, thinking of this, this stupid, worthless law. Tai must have spotted Xris's expression since he asked him what was wrong.

"Oh...it's nothing...um...thank you for the food...it was lovely..." He stood up and bowed a little to Mrs. Margenca. She waved her hand in embarrishment. Nothing else issued from that night, nor over the course of the week. Xris thought it better to stay there than to travel Terra, and get lost or killed. Mud wasn't upset, so long as he could see another day and not see it off a ship again. Xris was going to tell Tai and Mrs. Margenca about his grandparent's...but he just couldn't, he was scared incase they kicked him out for lying. So he kept quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Xris's job whilst he stayed at the Margencas' was to clean out the barn and fetch the groceries, except on Fridays and Saturdays. Each morning, Xris would get up just after the break of dawn, pull on his clothing and shoes, eat his breakfast; which was either cereal or toast, and then brush his teeth. Then he'd wake up Mud: who slept in the same room as Xris, but in a box full of socks. Xris would then go out to the barn, and tend to the creatures there. There were Rignogs, small bunny-like creatures, which also resembled a football. Haltuns; dog like creatures but had bat wings; one of Mud and Tai's job was to clip the haltuns' wings. There was only one Chocobo though - Xris's Chocobo, Yellow. He would always tend to her first. Clean her beak; check the soles of her feet, clean out her pen, and feed her vegetables.

As Xris was this morning, tending to his baby Yellow, there was a wail in disgust. Xris groaned. The wail was from Julian, the Margencas' yak. Her coat was dark brown, almost a black in color; she also had a few hairs plated. Her horns were clean without a bit of mud. She kicked at the floor wailing again. Xris patted Yellow's beak getting up, and walking over to the yak. She jerked her head to the side, almost hitting the youth if he hadn't jumped back. Julian looked at him nastily, snorting, then whipped her head to her troff, which wasn't completely full, she then looked back at Xris; this yak knew what she wanted - as did Xris. He wiped himself down sighing.

"Honestly... She's a yak, but she got standards of royalty...yeesh..." He walked over to the side of her troff, since she hated being penned up, she didn't have a fence, which meant she could wander around the farm when she pleased. She kicked at the floor again, this time kicking some dirt at his feet. He ignored her, and picked up the bag that was leaning snug against her _'platter'_; hoisting it upon his shoulder he started pouring the meat into the troff. It wasn't even a minute before Xris put the bag down shaking his head whilst muttering, "It was already full..."

A 'c_reak'_ sounded the door to the barn. Xris blinked, wondering why one off the Margenca's would come into the barn, the Haltuns didn't need walking yet. He walked out off Julian's area, and before he realized what was happening. Someone in black attire had quickly kicked the youth in the stomach and back into one off the pillars of the barn. Where he fell unconscious.

On the other hand, Tai cursed quietly to himself about the prices of the food having gone up at least 10. _'Rip-offs I swear it'_ he thought as he came to a halt near the end of the buildings, towards the countryside. Placing the bags down onto the floor, he pulled out a tissue and wiped his forehead. He looked up at the clear sky, placing his hand just above his eyes, to shade them.

"Tai! TAI!" Tai blinked now, looking down at the ground, it the white moogle Mud that was traveling with the boy Xris. He bent down looking at him as he flopped onto the floor.

"What's the matter?"

"Some people, attacking the farm…." Mud wheezed, as he wasn't used to running. Tai's face turned to disbelief as he stood up. Grabbing the shopping bags and scooping the exhausted moogle up into his arms as he quickly set off back to his home taking long running strides in hopes to get there faster.

Meanwhile, back at the Farm, Mrs. Margenca had awoken to find herself tied securely to a chair. Which had been placed in the barn. The back of her head was still aching, seeing as how one off them had hit her with the hilt of their blade. When her vision had returned to its original state she could take in her surroundings more clearly. There were people in black uniforms. On the seams of most of them, it was silver, but only around 2 of the people were the seam's gold. She watched as the male with gold seams walked out of her sight. Whilst the woman with gold seam's nodded, turned, then as if she knew Mrs. Margenca was awake. And she strolled over to her and stood directly in front of her.

"Wh... Who are you?" Mrs. Margenca spoke, shakily. The female on the other hand raised an eyebrow, and as if in a blink of an eye slapped Mrs. Margenca around the cheek. Mrs. Margenca was shocked, as she quickly looked back up at the lady.

"Do not address someone of higher stature. Especially in the situation you are in Mrs. Margenca..." She spoke firmly. She her earthly eye's buried deeply into Mrs. Margenca's. "Now...where is your son, Mrs. Margenca?" 

Mrs. Margenca looked confused. She even felt it. She didn't reply straight away, letting her eyes rip away from the strange female and to look at her uniform more closely. There was a diagonal fold heading from her left shoulder to right thigh in her shirt, and there, imbedded in the center of the fold was an image of a small sack of coins. With a dagger stabbed through it and coin's spilling out of the bag. _'That's...the Hitra Force's emblem!'_ She thought as she quickly looked up at the woman standing in front of her.

"I...Don't know where he is... What do you want with him?" She spoke in a hushed voice.

"Hmm... The Lord of the East, King Frierre...Wants to meet with him... Other than that, you need not know anything else..." She had her hands placed behind her back. She looked to her left hand side, then back to the older female.

"Mrs. Margenca...I ask you again...where is your son?" Mrs. Margenca blinked, and shook her head slowly.

"I said... I don't know..."

"Pity..."Mrs. Margenca's head shot up now, watching as she looked behind the female in front of her at a male, who had just appeared; his seam's were silver, as he saluted the female in front.

"Ma'am, the boy has awoken..." The female's lips turned into a wicked smile as she nodded.

"Just in time too...Bring him here..." She looked down at Tai's mother now. As the male ran off, and within a matter of minutes returned. Another male was with him, and they both held an utterly confused Xris, by the shoulders. He had roped wrapped around his torso, bounding his arms to his body.

"Now, Mrs. Margenca...Although it may not look it, my patience is warring thin... Tell me...Where is your son...Tai Margenca...Otherwise this young whelp will...well, I'll let you find out if you don't cooperate."

Xris lifted his head. He felt as if he had just woken up after coming from a party. The first thing he saw though, besides the dirt of the barn floor, was the back of the female. Her hair was a light maroon, which was held up in a ponytail. He followed her hair, which ended just above her waist. He then blinked, as he saw the female had a horse's tail, the same color as her hair. He looked at the floor once again, noticing she wasn't even wearing shoe's...She didn't even have feet! She bore hooves where feet were meant to be! Xris groaned mutter lightly to himself, "What the heck's going on?"

"Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!" Tai's mom pleaded quickly casting her gaze from Xris to the female in front of her.

"Oh? He has everything to do with this...Just being on this two bit farm to be precise...Now...tell us where your son is."

Mrs. Margenca just sat there now...Helpless, as she muttered something inaudible. The uniformed lady in front of her rolled her eyes as she simply clicked her fingers. Mrs. Margenca quickly looked up as the one man rammed his fist into the youth's gut, making him cough in pain, having just been winded. They still held onto him though, so he couldn't fall to the floor. The female looked back at Mrs. Margenca, who looked horrified.

"Don't hurt him...Please...He went to the town...To get groceries!" The female in uniform, smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Very well...But seeing as you lied to us from the start..." She turned around; So Xris could now see that the female had a weird Y symbol under her right brown eye. "Kill the boy..." Mrs. Margenca's eyes widened as she sat upright. Her expression fearful, as Xris looked scared yet still very confused.

The same guy who had punched the youth took out his sleek sword. Whilst the other took a firm hold of his hair; pulling his head up, so his neck was more visible. Xris squirmed, as he watched the silver of the blade glinted in the sun light, swinging directly at his neck.

As people say, 'when you're about to die, your whole life flashes before your eyes' the same happened for Xris. As one thing stood out, was his home back on Hirika. Xris slammed his eyes shut, as did Mrs. Margenca, as there was a loud 'thud' sound, then curses from the one guy, presumably the one who had the sword. Xris could still feel the one guy holding his shoulder though. What happened to the other guy? And why wasn't he dead? He slowly opened his eyes. The sword was lying on the floor. Xris looked at it then looked up at the guy who had held the sword. In the back of his right hand, stood the hilt of a dagger; which had penatrated through his hands so the end off the blade could be seen out his palm.

"Whoa, your handy with a dagger..." Xris blinked now, looking up and to the exit of the barn. His eye's widening, with joy more than anything.

"Actually, that was my first time using the thing... Hey there, kid!" Xris smiled now, as the female who had ordered for Xris's death stormed out off the pen she was in, and gasped then grinned.

"We have been looking for you...Mr. Tai Margenca..." The female spoke as her maroon eyes examined Tai.


End file.
